Aʟʟ MɪɴeVarious Yandere Anime One-Shots
by StoriesThatWereNeverTold
Summary: [REQUESTS ARE OPEN] Yandere (ヤンデレ) is defined as strongly and deeply exhausted, infatuated, moonstruck, head over heels, or lovestruck, but in this case used for "lovestruck". How will you survive?
1. Special: Light Yagami

(Yandere!Light Yagami X Reader)

Authors Note: This One-Shot is for: kαѕαndrα ѕαkαmαkí

Thanks for requesting!

"She's special. She's not evil."

No, I'm the one that's evil... I'll probably corrupt her if I touch her- No. No. What I'm doing is right.

Light scribbled feverishly in his notebook, muttering under his breath.

He had decided long ago that'd he never kill (Y/N).

Never, ever. And he wouldn't let anyone else kill her either. She was a dear friend, one that stuck by him.

Name after name was written down in the notebook, along with some gruesome deaths.

"Light? What are you doing?"

Light was shocked, slamming the book closed. "(Y/N)!"

Her head was hovering over his shoulder, a amused look on her face, like he'd been writing embarrassing things in his diary or something.

He slid the notebook into his bag hurriedly, his heart pounding.

Her face went from amused to serious, and her hand touched his shoulder softly.

"My my, you look like you were seconds from death."

Light gave a low shaky laugh, trying to seem cool and composed, trying not to notice her hand.

"You startled me, that's all." He said, trying to maintain a happy carefree attitude.

"Alright..." She said, her voice trailing off. The warmth on his shoulder disappeared as she pulled her hand away.

Something inside of him wished she hadn't.

"Well, then, I just came to tell you that a chess club is advertising, they need members."

Light's eyes turned slightly dark. "Tch, I don't have time for a chess club."

"OK, well if you change your mind, Come tell me. I decided to join." (Y/N) had a slight huff to her voice before she ran off to catch up with a recent friend of hers.

The friend had long blonde hair, and was a champion at games, she'd probably gotten the idea to join from her.

Light watched her leave, feeling for the first time in a while, slightly lonely.

-The Next Day-

"So here's the boards, you'll be other there with Samuru."

"Over there? That one looks too busy to actually play."

"Go on, make some more friends besides me and creepy Light!"

"He's not creepy."

"That's what you think."

Her friend, Akemi, pushed her forwards. (Y/N) stumbled slightly, seeing her go off to some other members. Make a new friend huh?

She sat down across from one, her eyes questionable.

Samuru looked up from his phone, his green eyes had a look of alertness.

"Who are you?" He asked, with a skeptical tone.

(Y/N) sat up alittle bit straighter, fiddling with her tie.

"I am (Y/N) (L/N), it's a pleasure to meet you." She had decided to go with a more polite way to greet him.

The boy set down the phone, picking up one of the chess pieces.

"Have you played before?"

"Yes, I have."

"Are you any good?"

"What kind of question is that!" (Y/N) said suddenly, her eyes narrowed.

"An inquisitive one."

"Smarty pants." She mumbled, looking down.

"What was that?!" He asked, slamming his hands down onto the floor.

"Hey! Samuru! Keep it down over there." His eyes narrowed and he sat back, pulling out a small comb and running it through his hair.

"You better be careful here (Y/N)."

"Why?"

"Because, the head of our club died last night." Samuru said, flicking one of the chess pieces onto the floor.

(Y/N) picked it up, placing it firmly back with a loud click.

"How?"

She'd wondered why her friend had come to class with tears in her eyes and the news of her being the club owner now.

"Got hit by a grocery truck on the way home."

"What?"

"Warn your friend, I'm getting bad vibes from this. Your friend just might be next."

"(Y/N)! You have a phone call!"

"Alright! I'm coming!"

She laid on her bed, lazily flipping through a text book that Light had scribbled all over. He'd been helping her with her school work, in fact he was supposed to come in an hour, however she had cancled, because she was going to a movie later with Akemi.

(Y/N) made her way down the stairs and picked up the phone, running a hand through her hair.

"Is this (Y/N) (L/N)?"

"Yes?"

"This is Akemi's mother... I believe you were best friends with my daughter."

Were?

"Yes, I am."

"Well, I'm sorry to tell you that..."

She heard the woman sniff, like she was crying.

"I'm sorry to inform you that Akemi will not be able to attend your activity tonight. She's in the hospital."

"W-What?"

"I'm sorry, but I have to make some other phone calls, thank you for being her friend..."

A sob came across the phone before her mother hung up.

(Y/N)'s eyes were wide and the phone fell onto the counter.

"Honey? What was that noise?"

Her breathing came in fast and her hands started shaking.

Tears stung at her eyes as she ignored her mothers voice and grabbed her backpack she had downstairs on the couch.

Why didn't I warn her when Samuru told me! Why didn't I? That girl had died, why didn't I believe him! This is all my fault!

(Y/N) ran out the door, shouting loudly "I'll be back later!"

She needed to go to her only other friend, to tel him!

He'd be shocked, yes, but she didn't need comfort from her mother, she needed comfort from a different person.

Yes, that girl had been a new friend, but she'd been one of her best!

(Y/N) made it to the bus stop. His house was only a few blocks further.

Just a bit more.

Wait... Samuru?

He was ahead, riding his bicycle.

"Samuru!" (Y/N) called out, waving her hand. However, he didn't hear her and just crossed the street.

In that one moment, a truck came whizzing down the street, slamming into the bicycle.

The metal bent in half and Samuru laid on the street, like a limp doll.

"Samuru!"

Her face was nothing but shock. What was happening? Wait... this wasn't the work of the mysterious Kira that had been all the rage at school lately was it?

She stopped, seeing the truck ride down the street, not caring if it had just killed someone.

(Y/N) almost didn't want to approach the body, her footsteps loud on the pavement.

Her hand stretched out, ready to flip Samuru towards her.

However, a bright red apple rolled by her, knocking into her foot, making her pause.

"What are you doing here?"

She spun around to see Light Yagami standing beside her, his eyes narrowed.

"What am I doing here? I came to see you, M-My friend died, and now him!" She said loudly, not noticing the angry loom on his face and hugging him tightly. She felt his hand grip her waist and the other rub her back soothingly.

"Shh... Shh... I know.. it's tough."

But what did he know of real loss. He'd never actually experienced it..

"I'm sorry,"

"What? Why are you sorry, you didn't cause it." she said, a slight laugh to her tone even though tears streamed down her cheeks.

Light brushed away a tear with his finger. She looked so beautiful then, with tears clinging to her eyelashes.

"How would you react if I did tell you I did it. If I did it because they were in my way, because they were stealing your attention? If they were being bad influences?" Light gripped her arms tightly and she said nothing.

She was speechless by his words, and she wished with all her heart that he was lying to her.

"N-No... That's not true! You wouldn't! You couldn't! They were good people!"

"Not Samuru, he steals items from the local gas station nearly every night. Your other friend, Akemi, she frames her brother for every thing she does that's against her parents wishes. They're both bad."

"No they're not! You couldn't!"

"Oh... but I could. I have power. I have strength. And I'll use it to protect the only pure, good person on earth. Your special (Y/N), special to me."

"Stop this!" She yelled, yanking her arms away.

Instead, Light lunged forwards, pressing his lips to hers. (Y/N) was surprised for a moment, Light quickly deepening the kiss.

She gagged, feeling a pill slide down her throat. She felt her arms and legs go numb slightly, making her stumble

"... How could you..."

Darkness enveloped (Y/N)'s vision, making her fall to the ground.

(Y/N) woke up in a large brown bed.

She felt so comfy though, she just turned over, trying to fall back asleep.

Before she realized, that her bed wasn't that big. And it wasn't brown. And that the room she was in... was not her room.

(Y/N) sat bolt upright, er eyes scanning the room. She knew this room, quite well actually.

Her feet slid out and she stumbled to the door. Crud... it was locked.

Why... why was she here? Why?

A book bag caught her eye. She started ruffling through it before she realized, it was Light's backpack. They were similar, but definitely not the same. (Y/N) found a small paper clip.. Perfect.

Yet, she also found something. The black notebook he'd been writing in the day before yesterday.

(Y/N) opened it hurriedly, sitting down at his desk.

Death Note... what?

No way.. was it some kind of spiritual nonsense with devils?

Rules were listed. She read them quickly, her finger gliding down the page.

The human whose name is written in this note shall die.

This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.

If the cause of death is written within the next 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen.

If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack.

After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds.

There was so many names... so many ways to die, what in the world was this?

At the end, was her friends names. A few tears came to her eyes once she realized, he'd been the murderer after all.

...Should she do it? should she become a murderer if it meant staying alive and protecting mankind?

Her answer was set for her as she heard footsteps.

(Y/N) grabbed a nearby pen, scribbling down the words:

Light Yaga

The door flew open and the person grabbed the back of the chair, yanking it towards them.

The pen flew to the floor and their other hand grabbed the note.

"I could see you, you know. I have security cameras. I'm lucky I got up here so quickly. I admire your bravery, using a suspicious notebook like this. You might not be a pure as I thought, trying to kill be the second you had a chance to."

The chair spun around to face him.

Light's face loomed above her, tilting her chin up.

Smack

"Get your ugly face away from me." She spat, now quiet angry.

"Oh? Your angry now?"

"Yes! Yes I am! I don;t care if those people died, everyone deserves to live! And make up for their sins! And they don't need a judgmental person to go kill them!"

"They do need me. I am their God. I control the world. I'm your God."

Authors Note: OMG That was my longest One-Shot, 2,000 words! Yowsa!

Anyway, who wants a part two?

I will make you love me, no matter what.


	2. Don't Touch: Mikaela Hyakuya

(Yandere!Mikaela Hyakuya X Vampire!Reader)

Authors Note: This one-shot is for: user/yuuki01200

Thanks for requesting!

P.S All Vampires have red eyes in case your wondering

The soil crumbled under (Y/N)'s feet as she stumbled down a hill.

The world was devoid of humans, since the virus spread, killing 90% of the humans.

Her red eyes scanned the premises and her hands turned into tight fists.

Her squad was missing, and one of her badges were torn off. One more gone, and she'd die by the light.

Blood... she needed blood, badly.

"My, What happened to you?" Asked a cold voice behind her.

The sun blinded her for a moment once she around. Blonde hair... piercing blue eyes... pointy fangs.

"Who are you?" She asked skeptically instead of answering his question. He sighed then looked straight at her.

"Mikaela Hyakuya."

"I'm (Y/N) (L/N). My squad is missing. Can you lead me to Sanguinem?" She said, her voice starting to crack.

How long had it been since she'd drank blood?

Some of her bones felt broken..

(Y/N) walked wobbliy to the side of the blonde haired vampire. "Are you a noble?" Mikaela inquired, looking at the ascot she wore.

"No... At least not yet."

He said nothing more, and grabbed her wrist, pulling her along behind him. "It's this way."

"I already went that way, it's not over there."

"Shut up and follow me."

(Y/N) laid in a comfy bed in the Sanguinem. Mikaela had been right, it had been where he said it was.

"Are you from another capital?" Asked a red haired Vampire, checking the glass of blood before handing it to her.

She drank it down quickly, sighing satisfactorily once it was gone. Her head sank back into the pillows. She'd been so tired and parched for so long..

"Yes, My squad and I were attacked by the Imperial Demon Army. My squad left me and ran." (Y/N) said, piecing her lip slightly with her fangs, her anger rising.

"We'll find them. for now, rest. Your father is coming to retrieve you."

(Y/N) groaned. Her father was a noble, and someday, she was going to take his place.

He'd probably be furious with her for going out to fight when she was supposed to stay put.

She turned over, closing her eyes and smiling softly, happy to be in such a comfy bed.

"You look better."

Her eyes opened, looking straight at a pair of deep blue eyes.

She sat up quickly, wincing. "Mikaela-"

"Mika." He muttered, picking up the clipboard next to the bed.

Mikaela had hated vampires since he had become one... so why did he stick around the wounded vampire before him?

A slight sneer came across (Y/N)'s face as she sat back into the pillows. "Oh yeah, you're the so-called Queen's Pet."

Mika frowned deeper, narrowing his eyes. "I'm not her pet."

Her sneer disappeared and she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm kiddin-"

He slapped her hand away, his eyes now wide. "What?"

"Nothing..."

She frowned, staring at the blonde vampire as his eyes danced across the clipboard, reading it quickly.

"You broke alot of bones... your lucky."

"So they tell me." Sighed (Y/N), her eyes drifting down at her bandaged hands.

Mika looked up at her, seeing her sad face. Against his reasoning, he started to strike up a conversation.

"You said you're not yet a Noble?"

"Yes, my father is a very old vampire... he wants to retire and give his title to me. It would have originally gone to my elder brother, but he died in battle last year." (Y/N) said, her face even sadder.

Mika sighed, knowing that the conversation had only made it worse.

"I'll be back later... with some books for you to read."

"What? Really?" She asked, perking up at the chance of entertainment.

Mika's mouth turned upwards partially, amused by her childish action. "Yes. Wait for me."

Mika walked down the hall, aiming to go to where he could find some good books.

His footsteps were loud, and echoed around, alerting a silver haired vampire nearby.

"Mika... Mika, Mi, Mika." Came a familiar voice, making Mika's limbs tense and his pupils dilate.

He hated Ferid Bathory, and so of course, he had come to see him.

Ferid leaned against the wall, smiling evilly, his fangs shinning in the light from above.

"So, what do you think of that Vampire."

"What vampire?" Asked Mika bitterly, his blue eyes fixed on the floor coldly.

Ferid started to circle him like a shark, chuckling deeply.

"That interesting Noble, She looks powerful, young... and delicious." He said, his thumb tracing his bottom lip.

Mika's eyes narrowed, looking up at Ferid. "Don't you dare touch her."

"Feisty... my my, have you already grown attached to the girl? I believed you hated Vampires. I won't do too much, a nip here and there... and such."

Mika instantly grabbed Ferid's collar. "I said Don't touch her! If you touch her with those filthy hands, I'll kill you."

"Goodness, so mean!" Ferid grinned, loving the reaction he got from him. In an instant, he'd make Mika let him go, walking slowly down the hall.

"I forget things sometimes, I might just go after her anyway."

Mika's hands balled into fists, fearing the worst for her. This wasn't good... at all.

It was never good when Ferid set his eyes on someone.

He quickly got the books and almost ran back, eager to be near her once more.

Why did he want to though? Why did he want to protect her, to touch her, to let her know she wasn't alone, that there would be someone who she could confide in.

Mika finally made it, seeing her eyes shut and her head slumped sideways, her breath slow.

She'd fallen alseep. Her hair had fallen forwards over her face and her hands laid beside her, unmoving.

Mika let out a low sigh, sitting beside her and brushing her hair away from her face. Why did his heart feel so at ease around her?

He'd only met her that morning, yet it felt like they'd been together since the beginning of time.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open when she felt his hand gently touch hers.

"Oh, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to wake you." He said lowly, setting down the pile of books on the side table.

(Y/N) gave a small smile, waving a hand.

"No, I'm glad you woke me up, I don't want to miss the entire day because I'm sleeping."

"I brought you the books. Would you like me to read them for you? It seems you can't with your bandaged hands." He said, picking up a book.

(Y/N)'s eyes glanced down at her hands, remembering.

"Yes... could you also tell the nurse... I'm thirsty again."

"Again?"

"Yes... I'm guessing my injuries is making me thirstier than usual."

She looked around, hoping to find a nurse but felt Mika tap her shoulder.

"Hmm?"

He offered his wrist to her, looking away and mumbling. "Here. It's better than that stale awful tasting blood they give you."

She gulped, her cheeks reddening. "...Are you sure?"

"Yes. Hurry up before I change my mind."

(Y/N) nodded, tentatively sinking her fangs unto his wrist, drinking greedily.

After a few moments, She pulled away, wiping her mouth with the white bandages on her hand, staining it red.

"T-Thank you."

"Your welcome." Mika said, patting the wound with a nearby cotton ball.

His eyes glanced up at her, a healthy look coming to her cheeks for once.

"(Y/N)?"

"Hmm?"

"I will make you mine. No matter what. No one will touch you, because I'll protect you. Even if you leave me and go back to your capital."

"What brought this on?''

"Let's just say... Love did."

"Eh?"

Authors Note: Who wants a part two?

*coughs awkwardly* It wasn't REALLY Yandere, but oh well.

Hope everyone liked it!


End file.
